Promise
by Rena Bodewig
Summary: "Kau tahu? Kau merubah segalanya dalam hidupku, kau mewarnai hari-hariku dimasa SMA ini, kau yang membuatku menjadi aku yang sekarang, dan sekarang, disaat kita akan menghadapi kelulusan dan menempuh perjalanan hidup yang baru.. aku tidak mau kehilangan dirimu, maukah kau berjanji.. untuk tetap berada disisiku selamanya?" - Oneshoot


A/N:

Ya kembali lagi bersama ore, Rena Bodewig~~ #plak

Kali ini ore kembali dari masa hiatus ore dan menjejakkan kaki ore di fandom Love Live! School Idol Project~! #doubleplak

Ehem, fic ini adalah rikues langsung dari temen sekolah ore yang suka ore panggil dengan sebutan 'Mastin', dan ore dengan senang hati menulisnya karena ore juga suka NozoEri~ #tripleplak

Oh ya, mungkin akan ada beberapa kesalahan di fic ini, maklumkan saja, saya hanyalah seorang manusia biasa yang pasti memiliki kesalahan #plakuntukkesekiankalinya

Oke, dimulai~!

**\- Promise -**

**Summary: "Kau tahu? Kau merubah segalanya dalam hidupku, kau mewarnai hari-hariku dimasa SMA ini, kau yang membuatku menjadi aku yang sekarang, dan sekarang, disaat kita akan menghadapi kelulusan dan menempuh perjalanan hidup yang baru.. aku tidak mau kehilangan dirimu, maukah kau berjanji.. untuk tetap berada disisiku selamanya?"**

**Disclaimer: Love Live! School Idol Project belongs to Sunrise and that goes the same for NozoEri, I only own this (weird) fic**

**Warning: GaJe, Abal, OOC (maybe), typo(s), ROMANCE (SANGAT) GAK KERASA ALIAS GAGAL, Alur kecepetan dll.**

**Enjoy!**

.

.

.

.

Nozomi POV

Cahaya matahari pagi membuatku terbangun, aku mengerjapkan mataku sebentar lalu melihat kearah jam. Jam itu menunjukkan pukul 6.15, aku masih memiliki banyak waktu sebelum pergi ke sekolah. Aku bangun dari tempat tidurku dan merapikannya, kemudian keluar dari kamarku. Aku masuk ke kamar mandi kemudian mandi, setelah mandi aku pun menyiapkan sarapan. Sesaat sebelum aku duduk di meja makan, terdengar bunyi bel dari luar, dan aku pun berjalan kearah pintu.

"E-Eri-cchi?" Aku menatap gadis pirang didepanku ini, kemudian aku pun menngajaknya masuk. "Apa yang kau lakukan pagi-pagi begini?" Tanyaku penasaran. Eri tersenyum sambil berjalan mengikutiku dari belakang, "Menjemputmu, kurasa."

DEG!

Saat itu kurasakan wajahku memanas, tapi aku langsung menggelengkan kepalaku dan berbalik kearah Eri. "Mou.. Sebenarnya kamu tidak perlu repot-repot menjemputku, Eri-cchi." Ujarku sambil berjalan ke meja makan.

Eri menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak apa, aku juga ingin berkunjung kerumahmu hari ini."

Aku menghela napas pelan, kemudian aku menyelesaikan sarapanku dan bersiap untuk pergi ke sekolah. Setelah mengunci pintu apartemenku aku berjalan bersama Eri ke sekolah kami, SMA Otonokizaka. Di perjalanan kami berdua hanya diam, entah karena tidak memiliki sesuatu untuk dibicarakan atau karena sedang tidak ingin berbicara.

"Tinggal sebentar lagi dan kita akan lulus.." Aku pun angkat bicara, aku menoleh, melihat Eri yang sedang menatapku. Benar, sebentar lagi kami, aku, Eri dan Nico akan segera meninggalkan SMA Otonokizaka dan masuk ke Universitas. Dan tentunya akan sulit untuk bertemu dengan Honoka dan yang lainnya.

"Kita akan jarang bertemu dengan Honoka dan yang lainnya, ya kan?" Jawab Eri. Aku mengangguk pelan, "Yah, daripada memikirkan hal itu, sebaiknya kita menikmati masa-masa terakhir kita disini, Ericchi!" Aku tersenyum sambil melihat kearah langit. Setelah itu kami berbicara tentang banyak hal yang telah kami lalui selama 3 tahun di SMA Otonokizaka dan tanpa kami sadari kami telah sampai disekolah. Pada awalnya kami ingin langsung masuk ke kelas, namun kami pun memikirkan suatu hal yang sama.

"Hey, Nozomi"

"Ya, Ericchi.. aku tahu."

Kami berdua langsung berjalan keruang OSIS, dan mendapati ketiga adik kelas kami, Honoka, Umi dan Kotori yang sedang sibuk dengan kertas-kertas yang harus mereka kerjakan. Kami pun berjalan masuk kedalam, dan disambut dengan air mata bahagia oleh Honoka yang sudah pusing menghadapi tumpukan kertas yang menurutnya takkan pernah habis tersebut.

"Eri-chan, Nozomi-chan~" Panggil gadis berambut oranye kecoklatan tersebut dengan tatapan 'tolong-aku-dalam-mengerjakan-kertas-kertas-ini'.

Aku dan Eri hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kelakuan adik kelas kami yang rada ceroboh tersebut.

"Jangan hanya bermalas-malasan, Honoka!" bentak gadis berambut biru tua yang menggantikan posisiku sebagai Wakil Ketua OSIS, Sonoda Umi.

"T-tapi, Umi-chan.. kertas-kertas ini akan terus bermunculan meskipun kita mengerjakannya dengan serius.." Honoka mengeluh, kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di meja. Sementara gadis yang satu lagi, Kotori, sibuk memeriksa kertas-kertas didepannya dengan serius, kemudian menoleh kearah Honoka, "Y-ya.. Kau benar Honoka-chan.. tapi kita tidak bisa meminta Eri-chan dan Nozomi-chan untuk membantu kita kan? Kau tahu kalau mereka harus banyak belajar untuk ujian masuk Universitas.." Ujar Kotori.

"Kotori benar, lagipula mereka berdua tidak pernah mengeluh sepertimu Honoka, mereka berdua tampak biasa-biasa saja saat mereka menjabat sebagai Ketua dan Wakil Ketua OSIS." Timpal Umi. Honoka yang merasa kalah pun langsung menghela napas, lalu mengambil beberapa kertas didepannya dan bergumam pelan. Aku tidak dapat mendengar apa yang ia gumamkan karena ia bergumam dengan suara yang sangat kecil.

"Sebenarnya, kami bisa membantu sedikit, lagipula.. Kalau masalah belajar sih.. Kami bisa belajar bersama nanti." Eri tersenyum, dan senyumannya otomatis membuat jantungku berdebar.

_**Senyumannya sangat manis..**_

Tunggu dulu, perasaan apa yang sedang kurasakan sekarang? Aku merasa sangat aneh, karena akhir-akhir ini jantungku selalu berdetak lebih kencang apabila aku berada bersama Eri, seperti saat ini.

"Nozomi?"

Aku masih sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri, tidak menyadari kalau Eri memanggilku.

"Nozomi!"

"A-ah! A-ada apa, Eri-cchi?"

Eri menatapku heran, lalu bertanya, "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Nozomi?". Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, "Tidak ada apa-apa, nah.. Apa yang perlu kami bantu?"

Honoka memberikan kami berdua setumpuk kertas yang kemudian langsung dibaca oleh Eri. Setelah membaca kertas-kertas tersebut, Eri mengelompokkan kertas-kertas tersebut dan memberikannya kepada Honoka untuk ditandatangani. Setelah beberapa saat bekerja, kami berlima pun dapat mengurangi tumpukan kertas yang ada di meja didepan kami.

"Huwaaahhh! Akhirnya! Pekerjaan kami menjadi sedikit lebih ringan karena kalian, Terimakasih Eri-chan, Nozomi-chan!" Honoka berdiri, membungkukkan badannya didepan kami berdua dan dibalas Eri dengan tawa kecil yang menggemaskan, menurutku.

"Tidak apa, nah.. Sekarang kami akan pergi ke kelas, _jaa ne._" Eri melambaikan tangannya, begitu pula aku. Kami berdua berjalan meninggalkan ruang OSIS dan pergi ke kelas kami. Sesampainya kami dikelas, bel pun berbunyi, kami berdua langsung duduk di tempat kami masing-masing.

* * *

"Latihan hari ini cukup sampai disini!" Umi berteriak sampil menepuk tangannya, kami semua langsung sibuk dengan diri kami masing-masing. Rin dan Hanayo berjalan mengambil minuman, Maki dan Nico sibuk bertengkar mengenai gerakan mereka masing-masing, Honoka dan Kotori langsung jatuh terduduk dan Umi langsung menghampiri mereka. Aku dan Eri berjalan kearah pagar, dan kemudian kami memperhatikan seluruh anggota μ's yang sedang sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing tersebut.

"Semuanya terlihat bersenang-senang, ya kan Eri-cchi?" Aku tersenyum, kemudian melihat kearah Eri yang juga sedang tersenyum.

"Hm.." Eri mengangguk, lalu membalas perkataanku, "Sebenarnya, aku tidak ingin semua ini berakhir.. Aku ingin kita semua terus bersama, tapi.. Apa yang bisa kita lakukan? Kita tidak bisa melawan fakta bahwa kita akan lulus sebentar lagi."

Aku mengangguk, kemudian aku teringat perkataan Honoka dan yang lainnya saat kami bersembilan berada di pantai dua hari yang lalu.

"_Setelah Love Live berakhir, μ's akan.. bubar!"_

Jujur saja, aku _shock_ mendengar perkataan mereka, namun aku tahu, itulah jalan terbaik untuk kami semua. Bagi kami semua, kami bersembilanlah μ's, bukan μ's lagi jika ada yang kurang, atau lebih. Karena itu, membubarkan μ's setelah Love Live adalah jawaban yang terbaik. Saat aku berpikir tentang bagaimana kami semua kedepannya, tanpa kusadari air mataku mengalir, dan hal itu tentu saja membuat Eri bertanya-tanya.

"Nozomi? Mengapa kau menangis?"

"A-ah.. Aku hanya.. Uh.. Bukan hal yang penting kok, Eri-cchi tidak perlu khawatir."

"Tentu saja aku khawatir melihatmu menangis tiba-tiba begitu, Nozomi"

DEG!

Perasaan ini lagi, aku menggelengkan kepalaku, mencoba untuk menghilangkan perasaan aneh yang sedang kurasakan saat ini. Namun hasilnya nihil, aku hanya harus menahan perasaan ini sampai aku terpisah dari Eri.

"Sudahlah.. Oh iya, bukankah hari ini kau harus membantu di kuil, Nozomi?" Eri membuyarkan lamunanku, aku langsung menatap Eri dan teringat sesuatu.

"Ah.. Kau benar, Eri-cchi.. Sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang" Aku langsung mengambil barang-barangku dan kami pun memberi salam pada Honoka dan yang lainnya sebelum kami pergi.

Di perjalanan, aku tidak bicara apapun dengan Eri, dan pada akhirnya kami sempai di kuil Kanda. Eri melambaikan tangannya sebelum berjalan pulang namun kuhentikan.

"Kau tidak mau berdoa dulu untuk μ's?"

"Tentu saja aku ingin." Eri langsung berjalan mengikutiku, sesampainya diatas aku langsung pergi ke gudang belakang dan mengganti pakaianku dengan pakaian miko. Setelah selesai mengganti pakaian, aku kembali kedepan dengan sapu ditanganku, aku melihat Eri sedang berdoa, kemudian ia menepuk tangannya dan melemparkan sejumlah uang ke kotak persembahan.

"Hm.. Seperti biasa, kau terlihat cantik dengan pakaian miko, Nozomi." Ucapnya begitu ia melihatku, dan spontan wajahku langsung memerah.

"S-sungguh? _Arigatou, _Eri-cchi." Aku menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman, sambil terus berusaha untuk menahan perasaan yang meluap-luap karena pujian dari Eri.

"Ehehe.. Nah, aku pulang duluan ya, Nozomi" Eri melambaikan tangannya, aku pun membalas dengan melambaikan tanganku padanya. Saat aku tidak dapat melihat sosok Eri lagi, aku pun melaksanakan pekerjaanku, yaitu menyapu halaman kuil.

* * *

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6, aku seharusnya sudah pulang sejak tadi, namun aku tidak bisa karena hujan. Aku tidak bisa terus menunggu disini karena ada banyak materi yang harus kupelajari untuk ujian masuk universitas dan juga, aku lapar.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, aku pun berkesimpulan bahwa hujan ini tidak akan berhenti, sehingga aku pun berlari menerobos hujan. Aku berlari secepat kakiku dapat membawaku pergi, tidak peduli seragam dan tasku basah, yang penting aku harus segera sampai kerumah.

Pada akhirnya aku pun sampai dirumah, aku langsung menyiapkan air hangat untuk mandi dan langsung merebahkan tubuhku di sofa. Beberapa saat kemudian, aku merasa bahwa bak mandinya telah siap untuk digunakan, dan aku langsung mandi. Setelah mandi, aku memakai pakaian yang simple, lalu aku langsung memasak. Begitu selesai memasak, aku langsung makan, saking laparnya aku, makanan didepanku habis tak bersisa dengan cepat.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku..? Aku merasa sangat aneh belakangan ini.. Ah, mungkin Maki tahu apa yang terjadi padaku"

"_Halo? Ada apa meneleponku malam-malam begini, Nozomi?"_

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan.."

"_.. Apakah itu tentang Eri?"_

"B-bukan begitu! Aku hanya merasa aneh belakangan ini.."

"_Hm? Apa yang terjadi padamu, Nozomi? Bukankah kau orang yang paling tahu segalanya?"_

"Kau terlalu melebih-lebihkan, Maki.. Aku tidak tahu segalanya"

"_Hmph.. Baiklah, apa yang terjadi?"_

"Belakangan ini, aku merasa kalau jantungku berdetak lebih kencang bila aku berada didekat orang tertentu.. dan juga,wajahku memanas bila orang itu mengatakan sesuatu yang baik tentangku, dan—"

"_Itu berarti kau sedang jatuh cinta, Nozomi."_

"Jatuh cinta? Aku.. jatuh cinta dengan Eri-cchi?"

"_Sudah kuduga kalau ini memang ada hubungannya dengan Eri.. katakanlah perasaanmu yang sebenarnya padanya, Nozomi."_

"I-itu tidak mungkin! Lagipula jika aku mengatakannya, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan dikatakannya padaku.. Bagaimana kalau Eri menolakku?"

"_Kau tidak akan tahu jika kamu belum mencobanya, Nozomi."_

".. Bagaimana kamu bisa seyakin itu? Ah.. Aku tahu, kau juga merasakan hal yang sama terhadap Nico-cchi, ya kan?"

"_B-bukan begitu..! Aargh.. Kenapa kau selalu bisa menggodaku seperti ini, Nozomi? Aku selalu kesal bila kau mulai menggodaku, kamu tahu itu?"_

Aku tertawa pelan, aku sangat suka menggoda Maki, karena sifat _tsundere_nya yang membuatnya sangat lucu bila ia malu.

"Tapi aku tidak pernah bosan menggodamu, kamu tahu? Ah.. Sudah larut, sebaiknya kau tidur, Maki."

Perkataanku dibalas oleh gumaman kecil oleh Maki, kamudian sambungan telepon terputus. Aku pun meletakkan ponselku diatas meja belajarku kemudian aku berbaring di tempat tidurku, menatap langit malam yang indah.

'Apakah aku harus mengatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya pada Eri-cchi?'

Aku menutup mataku, kemudian tertidur dengan pulas.

* * *

"Tidak ada latihan!?" Eri menatap Umi dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Sebenarnya aku juga tidak percaya kalau Umi akan membatalkan latihan hanya karena masalah sepele.

"Y-ya.. Sebenarnya, banyak hal yang harus kami lakukan sekarang, jadi sebaiknya kita libur hari ini.. Lagipula, kita tidak boleh memaksakan diri kita, ya kan? Love Live tinggal 3 hari lagi dan aku tidak mau ada yang kelelahan." Umi menghela napas, kemudian melihat kearah kedua sahabatnya yang sedang berbicara jauh dari kami.

"… Konser kita di Love Live nanti.." Umi menatap kami berdua. "Kita akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin karena itu adalah konser terakhir kita bersembilan!" Umi berbalik, meninggalkan kami berdua dan berlari kearah kedua orang temannya tersebut.

Aku melihat kearah Eri, "Eri-cchi, hari ini kau akan belajar dirumahku kan?" Eri mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum, "Tentu saja, Nozomi"

Tiba-tiba, aku merasakan sakit dikepalaku, spontan aku langsung memegangi kepalaku dengan satu tangan. Hal ini langsung membuat Eri khawatir, "N-Nozomi! Kau tidak apa?"

Aku mengangguk, kemudian aku memaksakan senyum yang kupikir dapat menghilangkan kekhawatiran Eri, namun aku salah. Eri justru tambah mengkhawatirkan kondisiku.

"N-Nozomi, berpeganganlah padaku" Eri melingkarkan tanganku di lehernya supaya aku tidak jatuh, pada saat itu aku merasa kalau wajahku memanas. Dan hal itu membuat Eri makin panik.

"N-Nozomi! Bertahanlah! Aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit-"

"Tidak Eri-cchi, aku ingin pulang."

"Tapi.."

"Eri-cchi.. kumohon.."

"B-Baiklah.."

Eri memapah tubuhku dan berjalan sampai ke apartemenku. Sesampainya kami di apartemenku, Eri mengangkat pot bunga yang berada disamping pintu masuk dan mengambil kunci apartemenku. Saat kami berada didalam, Eri langsung membawaku ke kamar dan membaringkan tubuhku diatas ranjang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan kemarin?" Eri menyelimutiku kemudian duduk dissamping ranjangku. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, " Aku tidak melakukan apapun." Aku berbohong pada Eri.

Eri menghela napas, lalu memasag wajah cemberut yang lucu. "Jangan berbohong padaku, Nozomi." Eri bergumam pelan, dan membuatku tidak dapat menahan kebohongan ini.

"… Aku.. Lupa membawa payung kemarin, karena kupikir tidak akan hujan sehingga aku pulang dari kuil tanpa menggunakan payung."

"Mou.. Kau bisa meneleponku untuk membawakan payung kan, Nozomi? Lihat apa yang terjadi sekarang, kau demam." Eri menghela napas, lalu berdiri dari tempatnya duduk.

"Tunggu sebentar ya, aku akan mengambilkan obat." Eri berjalan keluar, meninggalkanku sendirian di kamar. Wajahku masih merah, entah karena aku benar-benar demam atau karena perasaan yang kurasakan selama ini.

'Apa aku harus mengatakannya sekarang..?'

Selama 3 tahun, aku dan Eri selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama, tapi baru kali ini aku merasakan sesuatu yang seperti ini. Akhir-akhir ini, selama aku bersama Eri maka jantungku akan berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya. Aku menutup wajahku dengan tangan, dan disaat yang sama, Eri masuk ke kamarku dengan sebuah baskom kecil berisi air, sebuah handuk kecil, dan beberapa obat-obatan.

Eri berlutut disamping ranjangku, mencelupkan handuk ditangannya kedalam baskom yang berisi air tersebut dan memerasnya, kemudian ia meletakkan handuk tersebut di atas dahiku.

"Nah.. Sebelum kau meminum obatnya, kau harus makan terlebih dahulu, karena itu aku akan memasak sesuatu untukmu." Eri berdiri, bersiap untuk meninggalkan kamarku. Akan tetapi, tepat sebelum ia berjalan pergi, aku menarik ujung bajunya, dan membuat Eri menoleh kearahku.

"Ada apa, Nozomi?"

"Bahan makananku habis."

"Ah, kalau begitu aku akan membelinya untukmu, sebentar ya.." Eri langsung berjalan keluar, meninggalkanku sendirian.

_**Sendirian.**_

Aku menutup mataku, mencoba tidur, namun tidak bisa. Aku pun bangun dari tempat tidurku lalu berusaha untuk berjalan keluar kamar. Kepalaku masih terasa sangat sakit, sehingga aku harus memegang sesuatu untuk dapat berdiri tegak dan berjalan. Walaupun sudah memegang erat berbagai macam benda disekitarku, aku masih tetap terjatuh, dan kemudian semuanya menjadi gelap.

* * *

"…Mi!.."

"…Nozomi!"

Aku membuka mataku perlahan, dan menagkap sosok berambut pirang didepanku sedang memegang kedua bahuku.

"Nozomi! Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa!" Eri memelukku, aku bisa merasakan kekhawatiran dalam nada berbicaranya. Aku membalas pelukannya kemudian tersenyum.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Eri-cchi.. Kau saja yang terlalu berlebihan—" Kalimatku itu langsung dipotong Eri yang langsung melepaskan pelukannya, "Bagaimana aku tidak panik!? Saat aku kembali dari Supermarket, aku melihat dirimu tergeletak didepan kamarmu.. Apa kau tidak tahu.. Apa yang kurasakan saat itu.." Eri melihat kebawah, mencoba untuk tidak menunjukkan wajahnya padaku.

"Eri-cchi.." Aku melihat ke samping, dan aku menemukan beberapa kantung belanjaan yang diletakkan oleh Eri begitu saja dilantai. Eri menatapku sebentar, lalu melihat kearah apa yang kulihat.

"Oh ya, aku harus segera memasak untukmu." Eri bangun lalu berjalan kearah dapur, kemudian ia mulai memasak.

"Aku tidak bisa membuat _yakiniku _malam ini, tidak apa-apa kan?" Eri menoleh kearahku, dan pertanyaannya dibalas dengan anggukan kecil olehku. Eri memasak dengan cepat, dan beberapa menit kemudian, masakan Eri telah berada tepat didepanku. Aku menatap Eri sebentar, kemudian mulai makan.

_**Masakan Eri.. Sangat lezat**_

"W-whoa.. Ini enak sekali, aku tidak menyangka kalau kau bisa memasak seenak ini, Eri-cchi~" Aku mencoba untuk menggodanya, dan godaanku sukses dengan menghasilkan rona merah pada wajah Eri, yang tentunya membuatnya semakin manis.

"Ahahaha Nozomi, kau ini ada-ada saja.." Eri pun tertawa, dan aku pun ikut tertawa bersamanya.

"Oh ya Nozomi, malam ini aku akan menginap, jadi aku bisa merawatmu."

Dan perkataan Eri yang terakhir sukses membuatku tersedak. Aku langsung menyambar gelas berisi air didekatku dan meminum minuman tersebut sampai habis.

"A-ah..? Bagaimana dengan Arisa-chan dan ibumu?" Aku bertanya sambil sedikit terbatuk-batuk.

"Ibuku pergi ke Rusia selama dua minggu, sedangkan Arisa bilang kalau dia akan menginap dirumah Yukiho, jadi tidak masalah." Eri tersenyum padaku, dan membuat wajahku panas, lagi.

"N-Nozomi, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Eri menatapku dengan wajah panik, aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan menyelesaikan makananku. Setelah aku selesai makan, Eri langsung mengambil peralatan makan yang kupakai dan langsung berjalan keluar, sesaat kemudian aku mendengar suara air mengalir. Ternyata Eri sedang mencuci peralatan makanku tadi.

"Maaf menunggu lama, sekarang kau harus berbaring.. Aku akan merawatmu sampai kamu sembuh." Eri berdiri disamping tempat tidurku sambil membantuku untuk berbaring. Setelah membaringkanku, ia menyelimuti tubuhku dan meletakkan handuk kecil basah diatas kepalaku.

"Aku akan tidur di sofa, jika kau membutuhkanku, cukup panggil aku, mengerti?" Eri berbalik, siap meninggalkanku sendirian. Akan tetapi sebelum ia sempat berjalan, aku memanggilnya.

"Eri-cchi!"

Eri berbalik, kemudian menatapku sebentar sebelum bertanya, "Ada apa Nozomi?"

Aku mengeluarkan tanganku dari selimut, menggeser tubuhku sedikit ke dinding kemudian menepuk sedikit tempat kosong di tempat tidurku.

"Kau tidak boleh tidur di sofa, kau akan tidur denganku." Ucapku dengan sedikit nada memerintah, yang sebenarnya.. terasa sedikit aneh bagiku. Eri memasang pose berpikir sebentar, kemudian menghela napas. "Baiklah, aku akan tidur denganmu." Eri berjalan kearahku, kemudian berbaring disebelahku. Aku bisa merasakan detak jantungku yang berdetak sangat cepat, dan aku berharap agar Eri tidak mendengar suara detak jantungku tersebut. Aku berdiri, hal itu membuat Eri terkejut, aku pun berjalan kearah saklar lampu, kemudian mematikan lampunya. Setelah mematikan lampunya, aku berjalan kembali ke tempat tidurku. Aku tahu kalau Eri takut pada kegelapan, dan aku _**sengaja **_mematikan lampunya untuk menjahili teman terbaikku ini.

Saat aku berbaring ditempatku tadi dan menutupi tubuhku dengan selimut, Eri langsung memelukku erat. "K-kumohon jangan lepaskan aku! Apapun yang terjadi aku tidak ingin kau melepasku!" Aku tertawa kecil. Kemudian membalas pelukannya, "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, bodoh.. Aku akan terus berada disampingmu, jadi kau tenang saja dan cepatlah tidur." Aku menjawabnya sambil mengelus kepalanya pelan, berharap itu akan menenangkan dirinya, meskipun diriku sendiri tidak tenang.

Jantungku berdetak sangat cepat karena Eri memelukku. Sungguh, aku benar-benar tidak dapat menahan diriku untuk tidak melakukan sesuatu padanya, tapi aku masih bersyukur karena tubuhku masih menuruti perintahku. Jadi aku tetap diam dan membiarkan Eri memelukku, sampai kami berdua tertidur.

* * *

Aku terbangun, Eri masih tertidur sambil memelukku disebelahku, dan hal itu membuat jantungku berdetak kencang _**lagi**__. _Aku melepas pelukan Eri perlahan, dan hal itu membuatnya sedikit terbangun, "..Ung.. Nozomi..?"

Aku tersenyum, kemudian aku pun membalas gumaman kecilnya, "_Ohayou Gozaimasu, _Eri-cchi.."

Eri mengucek kedua matanya, kemudian ia pun mengubah posisinya menjadi posisi duduk. "_Ohayou mou.. _Nozomi.. Bagaimana demammu?" Balasnya sambil tersenyum padaku.

Aku meletakkan tangannya pada dahiku, "Coba kau cek sendiri.."

"Hm.. Sudah tidak terlalu panas, mungkin kau bisa sekolah tapi kau tidak boleh memaksakan dirimu hari ini." Eri menganggukkan kepalanya, melepas tangannya dari dahiku, kemudian Eri berdiri, ia mengulurkan tangannya padaku untuk membantuku berdiri.

Kami berdua berdiri, merapikan tempat tidurku bersama, kemudian bersiap untuk ke sekolah. "Eri-cchi bisa mandi lebih dulu, aku akan menyiapkan sarapan." Aku berjalan meninggalkan Eri, kemudian aku mengambil beberapa peralatan memasak, dan mulai menyiapkan sarapan. Tidak lupa, aku juga menyiapkan makan siang untukku, dan juga untuk Eri tentunya. Setelah aku selesai menyiapkan sarapan dan makan siang untuk kami berdua, Eri keluar dari kamar mandi.

"W-wah.. Kau menyiapkan makan siang untukku? Terimakasih Nozomi.." Eri tersenyum padaku, dan lagi-lagi aku terpana sesaat dengan senyumannya.

_**Mengapa senyumannya bisa semanis ini?**_

Aku terus memandangnya, seakan-akan ia akan hancur berantakan jika aku tidak melihatnya.

_**Aku tidak mengerti, apa yang membuat Eri-cchi semanis ini?**_

Eri menatapku aneh, kemudian ia mengeluarkan sepatah kata, yang langsung membuyarkan seluruh lamunanku.

"Nozomi? Kau memikirkan sesuatu? Apakah aku boleh tahu apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dengan cepat, "T-tidak kok! Aku sedang tidak memikirkan tentang apapun.." kemudian aku pun berjalan melewatinya dan menuju ke kamar mandi.

-SKIP TIME-

"Hm.. Hari ini kita selesai lebih cepat lagi, mau belajar bersamaku lagi, Eri-cchi?" Aku bertanya pada Eri saat kami berada di ruang klub.

"Hari ini aku akan menginap lagi, sebab masih banyak hal yang harus kita pelajari karena kemarin kita tidak belajar sama sekali." Eri berkata sambil membereskan buku-bukunya dan memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas.

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku, kemudian aku melihat Eri berdiri dari tempat duduknya, kemudian menatap keluar jendela. "Ne, Nozomi.."

Aku mendekatinya kemudian menjawab, "Hm..?"

"Maukah kau menemaniku ke supermarket?"

Aku mengangguk cepat, dan dibalas oleh sebuah senyuman dari Eri. "Harassho! Nah, ayo!" Ucapnya senang.

Kami berjalan keluar dari sekolah, selama kami berjalan kami berbicara mengenai banyak hal, tapi kami lebih banyak berbicara tentang Universitas yang akan kami pilih nantinya.

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh, kami sampai di supermarket, Eri mengajakku berkeliling di daerah coklat. Memang, Eri sangat menyukai coklat sehingga wajar saja kalau Eri mengajakku ke daerah ini. Eri berhenti berjalan, kemudian menatap pada sebuah coklat berbentuk beruang kecil yang menurutku benar-benar imut.

"Ini.. imut sekali" Eri menunjuk coklat berbentuk beruang kecil tersebut, kemudian ia menoleh padaku, menuntut balasan dariku.

Aku mengangguk, "Ya.." jawabku tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku pada Eri.

Eri mengangguk, kemudian mengambil coklat tersebut dan meminta pelayan disana untuk membungkus coklat tersebut di dalam sebuah kotak. Aku penasaran, apa yang akan dilakukan Eri dengan coklat tersebut, dan akhirnya aku pun bertanya padanya, "Eri-cchi.."

"Ada apa, Nozomi?" Tanyanya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan itu?" Aku balas bertanya, membuat Eri memasang wajah sedikit bingung.

"Hm..? Coklat ini?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Ya.."

"Aku akan memberikannya pada seseorang yang berharga untukku." Jawab Eri mentap.

Pada saat itu, hatiku terasa sakit, mendengar Eri berkata begitu membuat hatiku ini serasa seperti hancur berantakan. Mengapa? Itu karena Eri memiliki seseorang yang berharga untuknya, dan aku tidak memiliki hak untuk melarang Eri untuk bersama dengan orang tersebut.

"Oh.. Selamat kalau begitu.. Aku akan terus mendukungmu, Eri-cchi.." Kata-kata itu meluncur dari mulutku begitu saja, tentu saja, sangat menyakitkan bagiku untuk mengatakannya karena sebenarnya aku tidak menerima kenyataan bahwa Eri memiliki seseorang yang berharga dalam hidupnya. Tapi aku tidak memiliki hak untuk mengatur kehidupan Eri, yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menerima kenyataan bahwa Eri telah memiliki seseorang yang berharga untuknya.

"Nozomi? Ada apa denganmu? Wajahmu terlihat sedih.." Eri menghampiriku, aku memalingkan wajahku, mencoba untuk tidak bertatapan dengan Eri.

"Tidak apa.. Nah sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang, ada banyak yang harus kita pelajari untuk tes masuk Universitas kan?" Aku buru-buru mengalihkan topik, dan Eri langsung mengangguk.

"Sebelum itu, aku harus membayar coklat ini terlebih dahulu." Eri berjalan menuju ke kasir, dan membayar coklat tersebut. Setelah ia selesai membayar, Eri menghampiriku dan kami pun berjalan pulang.

* * *

2 hari telah berlalu sejak babak final Love Live dan sekarang Eri menginap lagi di apartemenku untuk belajar bersama sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam, aku dan Eri masih sibuk mengerjakan soal-soal latihan untuk tes masuk Universitas.

"Hm.. Soal ini lumayan sulit.. Hey Nozomi, kau bisa membantuku mengerjakannya?" Eri menggeser bukunya sehingga aku dapat melihat, dan benar saja, soal yang sedang dikerjakannya memang sulit, sehingga aku sedikit kesulitan untuk menjelaskan padanya.

"Hm.. Yah, terimakasih Nozomi! Ah, aku harus pergi sekarang.." Eri langsung berdiri setelah ia melihat kearah jam. Eri dengan cepat mengganti pakaiannya dan mengambil kotak coklat yang ia beli tadi siang.

"Nah, aku pergi dulu ya.." Eri memakai sepatunya kemudian berjalan keluar dari pintu apartemenku. Setelah Eri meninggalkan apartemenku, aku menghela napas, dan disaat aku membalikkan badanku, aku mendengar suara ketukan di pintu.

Aku bergegas membuka pintu tersebut, kemudian aku melihat secarik kertas dan sebuah kotak kecil di lantai.

_**Tunggu dulu, kotak itu kan..**_

Aku mengambil kertas dan kotak kecil tersebut, dan aku pun membaca apa yang tertulis di kertas tersebut.

'_Kepada Toujou Nozomi'_

Aku menoleh ke samping saat aku mendengar suara langkah kaki, dan aku mendapati sosok Eri berjalan kearahku. Eri berjalan sampai ia berada tepat didepanku.

"Kau adalah orang pertama yang dapat kukatakan sebagai temanku. Kau mengajariku banyak hal yang tidak kuketahui. Sebagai seorang sahabat, aku ingin terus melindungimu. Tapi rasa ingin melindungimu itu berubah menjadi sebuah cinta. Aku tahu ini adalah sesuatu yang salah, dan aku terus lari dari kenyataan bahwa aku mencintaimu, tapi kali ini aku akan bersungguh-sungguh padamu.. Aku mencintaimu, apakah kau mau menjadi milikku, Nozomi?"

Aku terdiam, mencoba untuk memproses apa yang baru saja kudengar.

_**Ini.. Apakah ini pernyataan cinta dari Eri..?**_

Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang kudengar, sehingga tanpa sadar aku meneteskan air mata. Eri langsung panik melihatku dan langsung berkata, "E-eh..? Nozomi? Jangan menangis!"

Eri mengusap air mataku dengan tangannya, kemudian ia menarikku kedalam pelukannya. Aku menangis dengan keras, aku tidak pernah menyangka, apa yang selama ini kuharapkan akan menjadi kenyataan, dan orang yang kucintai sekarang berada didepanku, memelukku setelah menyatakan perasaannya padaku.

Setelah beberapa saat, aku mulai tenang dan Eri mulai menatapku dengan penuh harap. "J-jadi.. Apakah kau mau—"

Aku menempelkan jariku dibibir Eri, dan aku pun tersenyum, "Tentu saja Eri-cchi, aku tidak akan menolakmu.."

"Jadi.. Kau mau pergi bersamaku?" Tanya Eri.

"Pergi? Kemana?" Aku balik bertanya.

"Ke sebuah tempat, yang menyenangkan.." Jawab Eri

"Tentu.." Aku menganggukkan kepalaku, dan Eri langsung menggenggam tanganku.

Aku dan Eri berjalan bersama, kami bergandengan tangan layaknya sepasang kekasih, tapi pada kenyataannya kami adalah sepasang kekasih sekarang.

Kami berhenti untuk menunggu lampu penyeberangan jalan berubah menjadi warna hijau, dan saat itu aku menatap Eri.

"Ne, Eri-cchi.."

"Hm? Ada apa, Nozomi?"

"Kau tahu? Kau merubah segalanya dalam hidupku, kau mewarnai hari-hariku dimasa SMA ini, kau yang membuatku menjadi aku yang sekarang, dan sekarang, disaat kita akan menghadapi kelulusan dan menempuh perjalanan hidup yang baru.. aku tidak mau kehilangan dirimu Eri-cchi, maukah kau berjanji.. untuk tetap berada disisiku selamanya?"

"Aku berjanji Nozomi, aku akan selalu berada disisimu.. Selamanya.." Eri memberikan sebuah senyuman, senyuman termanis yangpernah kulihat. Senyumannya begitu tulus, sehingga membuat wajahku memanas lagi. Meskipun Eri telah menyatakan perasaannya padaku, aku masih saja merasakan wajahku memanas.

Akhirnya, lampunya berubah menjadi hijau, disaat kami menyeberangi jalan, aku melihat ada sebuah truk yang melaju kencang kearah kami berdua. Aku mulai panik, karena truk tersebut tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk berhenti. Aku pun langsung berinisiatif untuk memprioritaskan keselamatan Eri.

"Eri-cchi, awas!" Aku mendorong Eri dengan sekuat tenaga, akan tetapi setelah itu aku merasa ringan seperti bulu saat truk tersebut menghantamku. Aku tidak lagi dapat merasakan tubuhku, dan perlahan aku mulai kehilangan kesadaranku.

End Nozomi POV

* * *

Normal POV

"Eri-cchi, awas!" Eri terkejut saat Nozomi meneriakkan namanya dan mendorongnya menjauh, menyebabkan Eri jatuh di trotoar. Eri dapat merasakan seluruh sakit diseluruh tubuhnya saat ia mencoba bangun.

"Nozomi..?" Eri melihat ke kerumunan orang, ia pun berdiri dan menghampiri kerumunan orang tersebut. Eri mendorong orang-orang yang mengerumuni Nozomi, dan ia mendapati kekasihnya terbujur kaku, dengan tubuh yang bersimbah darah. Eri sangat _shock_ melihat keadaan Nozomi tersebut sampai-sampai ia mulai kehilangan akal sehatnya.

"Nozomi..?" Ia mencoba memanggil Nozomi.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Nozomi..? Bangunlah, kita harus cepat Nozomi, hari mulai larut.."

Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

"Nozomi.."

Eri mencoba membangunkan Nozomi, tanpa sadar Eri meneteskan air mata,dan pada akhirnya ia pun ikut kehilangan kesadarannya dan terjatuh tepat disebelah Nozomi.

* * *

2 bulan telah berlalu, dan Nozomi masih terbaring di rumah sakit. Eri hanya bisa menatap kekasihnya yang sedang dalam keadaan koma tersebut, dan menceritakan kejadian-kejadian yang ia alami selama hari itu pada kekasihnya. Pada hari itu, saat ia sadar ia dikelilingi oleh teman-temannya .

Saat itu ia sangat panik dan ia ingin melihat Nozomi. Akan tetapi Maki melarangnya dan mengatakan bahwa itu hanya akan menyakiti Eri jika ia mengetahui bahwa Nozomi berada dalam kondisi koma. Meskipun Maki melarangnya, Eri tetap memaksa untuk melihat Nozomi dan Maki yang tidak memiliki jalan lain pun menunjukkan kamar dimana Nozomi dirawat.

Saat mengetahui bahwa Nozomi berada dalam keadaan koma, Eri langsung menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, dan sampai sekarang pun Eri masih menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kejadian yang menimpa Nozomi.

"Hey, Nozomi.. Kapan kau akan bangun?" Eri bertanya pada Nozomi. Eri tahu bahwa ia tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban dari Nozomi, akan tetapi ia berharap Nozomi dapat mendengar apa yang akan ia katakan.

"Aku merindukanmu, Nozomi.. Jika kau bangun nanti, kita pergi makan _parfait _lagi ya? Kau mau kan?" Eri membelai rambut Nozomi, kemudian ia menghela napas.

"Aku akan terus menunggumu, Nozomi.. Sampai kapanpun.. Sebab aku telah berjanji kalau aku akan terus berada disisimu.. Selamanya." Eri berbisik, kemudian ia pun mencium kening Nozomi.

"Aku mencintaimu.."

**-THE END-**

A/N:

AKHIRNYA! /le fliptable/

Ore mengerjakan fic ini dengan imajinasi romance yang sebesar-besarnya dan ore harap bahwa romancenya nggak gagal. /guling-guling/

Oh yes! Ini adalah fic one-shot pertama ore, dan semenjak ore nggak begitu suka one-shot, maka ore berpikir untuk membuat sekuel!

And i want to thank one of Love Live! Author, CharlotteValentine, for giving me an inspiration about how Eri confess to Nozomi~

Dan untuk fic di fandom sebelah, ore mengalami writer-block level maksimum dan fic tersebut mungkin akan discontinued! #dikeroyok

Nah, Kritik, saran, dan flame apapun ore terima~

Mind to Review?


End file.
